User blog:BrandonLane/OFIBTY Project: Tenacity
'- Last time on The OFIBTY Project - ' Narrator: 'The theme was Individuality, which some didn't do right. '''Zach: '''Okay Rae, why don't you take a break and watch? '''Narrator: '''Some couldn't handle the vocals. Ellie: The breathing gets harder, even I know thaT '''Narrator: '''Ulitmately it was Rae who was sent packing. 11 contenders remain fighting to get a seven arch role on Glee, and that's all you need to know on The OFIBTY Project! ---- '- Everyone sits in the meeting room -''' 'Nasia: '''What do you think the theme this week is going to be? '''Joey: '''I have no idea, I hope it's easy. '''John: '''I agree. '''Confession Cam - John: '''I was in the bottom three last week, which scares me. I'm not ready to be in the bottom again... '''Ellie: '''I'm so bummed that Rae is gone. She was one of my good friends. '''Delilah: '''Who freaking cares? It's a competition. We're not here to be Care Bears and makes besties. '''Confession Cam - Ellie: '''I hate Delilah so much. She's so rude. '- Robert enters the room -''' 'Mark: '''Robert's here! '- The rest of the contenders come into the meeting room -''' 'Robert: '''Hi guys, I hope everyone is doing okay. '''Lily: '''Yeah. *smiles* '''Confession Cam - Lily: '''I'm going to be as nice as I can. The mentors will love me, and fight for me to stay. *smirks* '''Robert: '''So this week's theme is....Tenacity! '''Delilah: '*starts kicking all around excitedly* 'Confession Cam- Delilah: '''This is my theme right here! I love Tenacity. I'm very tenacious. '''Robert: '''Right, well your homework assignment is "Gives You Hell" by the Amercian Rejects. Just like last week, you will discuss amoung yourselves who gets what lines, and choreograph your own moves for you super tenacious guest judge. *smiles* '- Robert leaves the meeting room -''' 'Joey: '''So I'm really wanting lines one and two. '''John: '''I was kind of wanting that, but whatever... '''Confession Cam - Joey: '''I like John, he seems like a nice guy, but he really shouldn't be making demands after being in the bottom. '''Ellie: '''I want line seven! *smiles* '''Delilah: '''I want the last two solo lines! *grins* '''Confession Cam - Delilah: '''I intend on really impressing the guest judge this week. '''Justin: '''Should we practice our choreograpy? '- The group practices -''' 'Justin: '''That was great! ---- '- Robert enters the choir room - ' '''Robert: '''Hey guys, are you ready for your guest mentor? This person knows the skills of being a tenacious character on Glee. Without further adieu, please welcome.... '- Unknown guest gets cheer pom-poms -''' '- Becca Tobin enters the room -' '- Everyone starts screaming -' 'Confession Cam - Lily: '''It's Becca from Glee! Kitty is my idol! *jumps around* '''Confession Cam - John: '''It's my crush, Becca. I really hope she notices me. '''Becca: '''Hi guys! So Tenacity is showing just how tenacious you are. You want to have cofidence in what you do, and be ready to show what you got. '''Robert: '''So your homework assignment was "Gives You Hell" by the All American Rejects. '''Becca: '''I'm ready to see you get tenacious! '- The lights dim low -''' '''Joey: I wake up every evening With a big smile on my face''' Tyler: And it never feels out of place Nina': And you’re still probably working' Tom': At a 9 to 5 pace I wonder how bad that tastes Everyone: When you see my face I hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell When you walk my way I hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell '''Ellie': Now where’s your picket fence, love?' Justin: '''And where’s that shiny car?' Nasia': Did it ever get you far?' Mark: You never seem so tense, love John': I never seen you fall so hard' Lily': Do you know where you are? '''Delilah': And truth be told I miss you (Everyone: be told i miss you) And truth be told I'm lying Everyone: When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that’s worth the damn and treats you well (Girls: 'Treats you well) Then he’s a fool you’re just as well Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell '''Becca: '''Wow you guys are impressive. So Tom, I wish you would've stood out more. I felt like you were just kind of there. So maybe next time, push yourself more. Delilah, wow, you impressed me. You showed tenacity in your two solo lines. Very impressive. You were the embodiment of tenacity! John, it look like you were struggling with be tenacious. So maybe work on that. Lily, you were a laugh to watch. I think you really understood this theme. So good job. Tyler, out of the guys, I felt you really worked it. You were a joy to watch. *smiles* '''Robert: '''So Becca, who do you think should win the homework assignment? '''Becca: '''You all were great, but in the end I pick... '- Camera flashes between Delilah, Tyler, and Lily -''' 'Becca: '''Delilah. '''Confession Cam - Delilah: '''I won the homework assignment, and I can smell the jealousy on all of these bitches! '''Confession Cam - Lily: '''I can't believe Delilah won. She sucked in the whole performance. This is rigged. *pouts* '''Robert: '''Good job, Delilah! You will have a one on one mentoring session with Becca, and a stand-out moment in the group number, which is... '''Becca: '"Bust Your Windows" by Jazmine Sullivan. '- The crowd cheers in excitement -' ---- '- Vocals with Shan -' '''Shan: '''Okay, whenever you're ready. '''Nasia: I bust the windows out your car And though it didn't mend my broken heart Shan: '''That was great! *smiles* '''Shan: '''Okay, go! '''Joey: I'll probably always have these ugly scars Shan: '''That was awesome, Joey! Good job! *grins* '''Nina: I must admit it helpeD a liTTLe biT Shan: '''No, no, no. That was not good. Try that again. '''Nina: I must admiT it helped a little bit Shan: '''That will do. '''John: But I'm glad you SEE what haPpens WHEN Shan: '''John, you're doing that line terribly! Do it over... '''Confession Cam - Shan: '''John is always struggling in the vocal booth, and he's not getting any better. '''John: But I'm glad you see what happens when Shan: 'Okay, better. '- Choreography with Zach -''' 'Zach: '''Okay Joey, Tom, Tyler, Lily, Nasia, and Nina get to the front of the group. '- The six start dancing -''' 'Zach: '''Nina, you're not doing that correctly at all, and neither are you Lily. Try this again! *frowns* '''Confession Cam - Lily: '''Zach can kiss it! I'm an amazing dancer. '''Zach: '''John, you're in the back, and you are doing it all wrong. Watch what these six are doing. Learn it, apply it, and dance the damn choreography right! '''Confession Cam - John: '''I'm doing so bad, right now. I'm trying to keep up, but this is a little advanced for me. '- John finally gets it right -''' 'Zach: '''It's about time! Okay, that's a rap for choreography today! ---- '- Video shoot with Erik -''' 'Erik: '''Okay Joey, Tom, Tyler, Lily, Nasia, and Nina are you ready for your part? '- Music starts playing -''' '- Lily and Nina mess up their parts -' 'Erik: '''Cut! What are you doing! Re-shoot! '- Lily and Nina do it better -''' 'Erik: '''That will do. '''Delilah: '''Come on Lily, you say you're the best, then prove it! *giggles* '''Lily: '''You're a bitch! And you only won because of your attitude. '- Robert, Shan, and Zach all look at the fight -''' '''Zach: '''I think Lily is being very unprofessional... '''Robert: '''Yeah, that was uncalled for. '''Shan: '''Have you guys been watching Joey? He's been working it this week. He did amazing in vocals. '''Zach: He also did great in choreography. I think he did better than most of the guys and girls. ---- '- Music Video -' Erik: 'Cue playback please! '- Music Video begins -''' '''Nasia: I bust the windows out your car And no, it didn't mend my broken heart''' Joey': I'll probably always have these ugly scars' Tom: But right now I don't care about that part '''Delilah: I bust the windows out your car After I saw you looking right at her I didn't wanna, but I took my turn I'm glad I did it, 'cause you had to learn Nina: I must admit it helped a little bit''' Lily': To think of how you felt when you saw it' Tyler': I didn't know that I had that much strength' John': But I'm glad you see what happens when '''Mark': You see you can't just play with people's feelings''' Justin': Tell them you love them and don't mean it' Ellie': You'll probably say that it was juvenile But I think that I deserve to smile '''Everyone': Ha ha ha ha, I bust the windows out your car You know I did it, cause I left my mark Wrote my initials with the crowbar And then I drove off into the a dark Delilah: I bust the windows out your car ---- '- Reveal of the bottom three -' Robert: 'Welcome everyone, this week's theme was Tenacity. You had to be tenacious while standing out in your peformance. Sadly, three of you will be peforming for Brandon tonight. Joey. '''Joey: '''Yes, Robert? '''Robert: '''Joey you did it all right this week. Congradulations, you are first on the call-back list. *smiles* '''Joey: '*exits stage* 'Robert: '''Tyler, Nasia, Mark, and Tom, you are called back for next week. '- The group leaves. Leaving Delilah, John, Lily, Justin, Ellie, and Nina -''' 'Robert: '''Lily, you were very unprofessional today and struggled with choreography. Delilah, you did good in vocals and choreography, but you didn't have your spitfire self that made Becca love you so much. '''Delilah: '*tears up* 'Zach: '''John, you did awful in choreography and vocals. You also could have been better on the video shoot. '''Shan: '''Justin and Ellie, you two much like Delilah were kind of to yourselves this week, and you could have done better in vocals. '''Robert: '''Justin, Ellie, and Delilah, you are safe for next week. '- Justin, Delilah, and Ellie leave. Leaving John, Lily and Nina -''' 'Confession Cam - Delilah: '''I was so scared I was going to be in the bottom. I will be on my A game next week! '''Robert: '''John, Lily, and Nina, you guys sadly are peforming for Brandon tonight. '''Shan: '''So lets get to the songs. Nina, you will be singing "Blackbird" by the Beatles. John, you will be singing "Paradise By the Dashboard Light" by Meatloaf. Lily, you will be singing "Back To Black" by Amy Whinehouse. '''Zach: '''Now go practice for your lives! ---- '- Nina's Rehearsing room -''' 'Nina: '''Blackbird singing in the DEAD OF niGHt '''Confession Cam - Nina: '''It really sucks I have to perform for Brandon tonight. *sobs* '- John's Rehearsing room -''' 'John: '''C'MON HOLD on TIghT! '''Confession Cam - John: '''I have an awful feeling that I'm not going to make it... '- Lily's Rehearsing room -''' 'Lily: '''And I go back to.... '''Confession Cam - Lily: '''I really have faith that I'm going to pull through this! Brandon is going to love me! ---- '- LCP time -''' '- All the mentors and Brandon sit down -' 'Robert: '''So this weeks theme was Tenacity. The contenders have to get their inner tenaciousness out, while trying to stand out in their group number. First up is Nina, she is a really good performer, but she struggled a lot this week. '''Brandon: '''Send her out. '- Nina comes onto the stage -''' '''Nina: '''Hi, I'm Nina, and I will be singing "Blackbird" by the Beatles. *smiles nervously* '''Nina: Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these sunken eyes and learn to see All your life You were only waiting for this moment to be free. Blackbird fly Blackbird fly Into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird fly Blackbird fly Into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these broken wings and learn to fly All your life You were only waiting for this moment to arise You were only waiting for this moment to arise You were only waiting for this moment to arise. Brandon: '''I like you, Nina. You have such a soulful voice. I think you're a great singer. So explain why you are here, and not being a fierce compeitor? '''Nina: '''I just really let myself go this week. I just am not going at standing up, and that's what tenacity is all about. '''Brandon: '''Well Nina, if I bring you back, you better not have this problem again. ---- '''Robert: John is next, he struggled with everything, and even Becca gave him a bad critique. Brandon: 'Okay... '- John walks onto the stage -''' '''John: '''Hi, I'm John, and I will be singing "Paradise By the Dashboard Light" by Meatloaf. '''John: I remember every little thing As if it happened only yesterday Parking by the lake And there was not another car in sight And I never had a girl Looking any better than you did And all the kids at school They were wishing they were me that night And now our bodies are oh so close and tight It never felt so good, it never felt so right And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife C'mon, hold on tight C'mon, hold on tight Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night I can see paradise by the dashboard light Brandon: 'So John, you're in the bottom again. I heard you struggled with everything, again. The problem is, you can't constantly make mistakes like that on Glee. We need somone dependable. '''John: '''I promise if I recieve another chance, I will be better! '''Brandon: '''Okay, you can go. ---- Robert: Last is Lily, she struggled a lot this week, and argued with the homework assignment winner. '''Brandon: '''Okay, bring her out... '- Lily enters the stage -''' '''Lily: '''Hi, I'm Lily, and I will be singing "Back To Black" by Amy Whinehouse. '''Lily: He left no time to regret Kept his dick wet With his same old safe bet Me and my head high And my tears dry Get on without my guy You went back to what you knew So far removed from all that we went through And I tread a troubled track My odds are stacked I'll go back to black We only said goodbye with words I died a hundred times You go back to her And I go back to..... Brandon: 'You were good. But I heard you had an attitude with another contender this week, and that you struggled with the group number. '''Lily: '''Yeah, I did struggle, and I did argue and I'm sorry! I was just really caught up in the moment! Brandon: If this happened on the set, you would have been fired in a heart beat! But you may go. '''Lily: '''Thank you! '- Lily leaves the stage -''' ---- '''Brandon: Nina has such a beautiful voice, and so does Lily, also. It's just that attitude is going to push Lily from winning. '- Flashes to waiting room-' Nina: 'I really hope it's not my time to go. I hope he sees that! '''Lily: '''I really will be better if I get to come back! '- Flashes to LCP room -''' 'Robert: '''And John? '''Brandon: '''I want to believe him when he says he'll do better, but I just can't. I don't think he's a star, and he's not improved at all. '- Flashes to waiting room -''' 'John: '''I don't think Brandon's going to give me another chance. '- Flashes to LCP room -''' 'Robert: '''So what's your decision. '''Brandon: '''I think so. This one a yes, and that one. Sadly, this one is a no. '- Flashes back to waiting room-''' 'Joey: '''Whatever happens, you guys are great! '''John: '''Thanks, Joey! '- Robert enters -''' 'Robert: '''Hey guys, the list is up. Go take a look. *exits* '''Ellie: '''Good luck, John! '- John, Lily, and Nina go check the list -''' 'John: '*checks list* 'John's voice: '''I'm dying to stay, but I think this is the end of the competition for me. '''Nina: '*stares at the list tearfully* 'Nina's voice: '''I hope I get to stay. This is where I'm meant to be. '''Lily: '*checks list* 'Lily's voice: '''I hope I get to stay. Nina and John aren't even close to as good as I am. '- John just stares at the list -''' '- Nina's mouth drops open -' '- Lily starts jumping up and down -' '''Not Called Back: *'John' 'John: '*cries* '- Everyone comes to say goodbye to John -' 'John: '*hugs Nina and Lily* 'John's exit interview: '''I can't believe it ended here. I had so much left to give, but I guess I just wasn't what Glee needed. This has only taught me to fight for what I want from now on. ---- "Keep Holding On" by ''Avril Lavigne There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do), There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth). So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Category:Blog posts